Nuestra historia, de la A a la Z
by Nadeshiko-Akiyama
Summary: –Escúchame Takeru, esperare lo que sea necesario… Y se acerco más a ella, viendo con agrado, como ella aún no rechazaba sus acercamientos, por que eso es lo único que podía hacer por ahora, acercarse a ella y tratar de salir de donde se encontraba.En esa terrible línea,Entre la amistad… Y el amor… / Cachetada. –¿Así que ver mis pantis? ¡Eh, Takaishi! –Fue lo último que pensó.
1. Acercamiento

**A**

_**Acercamiento.**_

Una de las cosas, que a Takeru más le gustaban, era el salir de paseo con sus amigos, ya que siempre que conversaban, recordaban las anécdotas de su infancia, de todas y cada una de las aventuras que tuvieron que pasar a su corta edad.

– ¡Hey, Takeru! –Gritaba el joven Motomiya, a lado de los demás elegidos– Es hora de irnos ¡Vamos!

– ¡Sí! –Contesto rápidamente el rubio, mientras se levantaba del verde pasto. Dándole una ultima mirada, al espacioso parque, en el que habían estado toda la mañana.

Se acerco, lo más pronto posible, a donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos; donde los mayores, ya se encontraban enfrascados en una gran platica, sobre las universidades a las que irían, próximamente. Y los elegidos de la segunda generación, platicaban sobre la próxima excursión que se realizaría, en el colegio. Ante esto, se dibujo en su rostro una ligera sonrisa, en definitiva, le encantaban esos paseos con sus amigos.

Pero lo que más le gustaba, era sin duda, que cuando iban caminando hacia cualquier lugar, él comenzaba a caminar a paso lento, hasta llegar al final del grupo. Donde siempre, se encontraba Hikari, y poco a poco se acercaba a ella, y sonreía feliz, al ver que su acercamiento no era rechazado, sino, aceptado e igualado.

– Hikari… –susurro el chico al estar a su lado. Ella lo volteo a ver, y le sonrió alegremente.

– Te estas volviendo lento, Takeru –dijo burlona, mientras le sonreía– tardaste en acercarte… –finalizo, mientras tomaba la mano del chico, y él entrelazaba sus dedos.

– Si, creo que si… –contesto, con un ligero rubor surcando sus mejillas– pero tú siempre me esperaras ¿ne?

– Es posible, Takeru… –contesto, mientras llevaba su mirada al cielo– todo puede suceder, nos podemos separar, y rencontrar… y tal vez, yo aún te espere… pero será, con la condición de que no estemos como ahora…

– Hikari yo… –ella apretó el agarre de sus manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pidiendo así, el silencio del chico.

– Escúchame Takeru, esperare lo que sea necesario… solo… –titubeo, para después suspirar y voltear a verlo, directamente a los ojos– espero que cuando ese momento llegue, ya hayas tomado una decisión…

Él, sin saber que decir o hacer, solo asintió. Y se acerco más a ella, viendo con agrado, como ella aún no rechazaba sus acercamientos, por que eso es lo único que podía hacer por ahora, acercarse a ella y tratar de salir de donde se encontraba.

En esa terrible línea…  
Entre la** amistad**…  
Y el **amor**…

* * *

Hola! Bueno, pues aquí traigo un pequeño drabble de esta pareja.

La verdad, serán varias pequeñas historias que traeré, algunas tendrán una secuencia entre si y otras para nada, serán en diferentes momentos o lineas de tiempo diferentes. Además, serán relativamente cortas, algunas tal vez pasen de los 500 caracteres, pero no creo que pasen de los 1000, bueno, tal vez alguna que otra si... pero no serán muchas las que se pasen... creo ._.

_**Aviso.**_

_**Si anda por aquí algún lector de mi otra historia, Vidas Pasadas. Memories of a past. Solo diré en mi defensa, que pausare la historia, por que me di cuenta, que quiero agregar algo que realmente no he investigado bien, y por tal motivo, este tiempo estaré investigando sobre ese tema, y mientras tanto, la historia estará en pausa. PERO, solo es temporal, la acabare, eso es completamente seguro, así que por mientras, traeré estas pequeñas historias en compensación.**_

_**Otra, cosita.  
Ya tengo listo el siguiente. Así que ¡3 reviews o más y actualizo! :3 Hagan feliz a esta escritora, con solo dejar un pequeño mensaje aquí abajito, no importa si solo es un "¡Me gusta, actualiza! o un Esta bien, esta lindo." **__**OuO**_

_Adelanto._

_Por que así era Takeru, demasiado sensible con la bebida, no podía tomar más de un vaso de sake, cuando ya comenzaba a sentirse ebrio._

_2, tragos. Takeru ya le sonreía a cualquiera.  
3, tragos. Comenzaba a dar saltitos en su asiento.  
4, tragos. Y ya empezaba a decir incoherencias.  
5, tragos. Y comenzaba a ser sincero con sus sentimientos.  
_


	2. Bebida

**B**

_**Bebida.**_

Por que así era Takeru, demasiado sensible con la bebida, no podía tomar más de un vaso de sake, cuando ya comenzaba a sentirse ebrio.

2, tragos. Takeru ya le sonreía a cualquiera.  
3, tragos. Comenzaba a dar saltitos en su asiento.  
4, tragos. Y ya empezaba a decir incoherencias.  
5, tragos. Y comenzaba a ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

– ¡Y por eso mismo! –Hipido– Eres mi amiga, Hikari… –le dijo el joven Takaishi, ya en estado de ebriedad a su amiga– mi me… –hipido– jor amiga, y yo siempre ¡siempre! Te protegeré, de todo… –dijo con determinación, mientras golpeaba con su puño, su pecho.

– Takeru…

– ¡Shhh! –hizo —o intento, mejor dicho— hacer ademán de silencio con el dedo– no digas nada, Kari. –Puso firmemente, —con la firmeza que su estado le permitía—sus manos, sobre los hombros de la chica, mientras la miraba fijamente.

– Takeru… –volvió a repetir, el nombre del chico, mientras juntaba un poco las cejas, al sentir el aliento alcoholizado, de él.

– Y por eso… YO te cuidare SIEMPRE, estaré a tu lado para lo que sea… si –hipido– tuviera que ir a otro continente, país, o ciudad, por ti… solo para protegerte ¡Lo hare! –Hablaba sumamente convencido, viéndola a los ojos, mientras lentamente, acercaba su rostro al de ella. – Jamás me separare de tu lado, iré siempre a donde tu vayas, jamás te dejare sola en ningún lugar, por que jure ser tu guardián, para siempre… y por eso yo… ¡Te protegeré!

– Takeru… –susurro, para después, con un rápido movimiento, quitar las manos de su amigo de sus hombros y apartarlo de ella– No seas dramático… –le dijo, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su frente y negaba levemente. Él por mientras, la veía ladeando levemente la cabeza, notoriamente confundido. – _"Que tierno se ve haciendo eso"_ –pensó, para después dar un suspiro– solo voy al baño…

– ¡Ah…! ¿Si? –Pregunto, ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Ella aguanto otro suspiro y asintió, el sonrió y levanto una ceja. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

La chica solo rodo los ojos, claramente cuando Takeru estaba en ese estado, no sabia lo que decía. Así que de un rápido movimiento, lo obligo a sentarse en una silla.

– Espérame aquí, ya que tú ya estas ebrio, y no quiero que termines besando a cada chica que se te pare enfrente… como Taichi lo esta haciendo –termino con un ligero bufido, al recordar a su hermano y sus acciones– iré al sanitario y te llevare a tu hogar.

– Clarooo~ –le contesto, mientras adquiría una posición algo cómica, en su asiento– Hikari-sama~

Ella volvió a negar. Si tan siquiera no estuviera ebrio, se dijo, le hubiera besado en ese instante, le habían parecido muy lindas sus palabras. Y con una ligera sonrisa, entro al tocador de damas.

* * *

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí esta el segundo drabble. :D espero que les haya gustado, tanto como yo ame encontrarme con 9 reviews *u* Wow, me encantaron esos reviews, muchas gracias TT3TT me animaron mucho, así que solo los termine de leer, y me vine derecho a publicar el capitulo 2, Bebida. **

**Y aquí les dejo otro adelanto del 3.**

_Cachetada._

_Takeru sabía muy bien, que no debía hacer enojar a Hikari, y lo aprendió de una forma bastante dolorosa, la chica si que sabía dar cachetadas._

_– ¡Takeru, eres un baka! –Fue lo único que le dijo, antes de darle tremenda cachetada e irse rápidamente, dejando al chico en shock y con su pómulo izquierdo ligeramente hinchado._

**Así que... ¡Que esperan! A dejar reviews OuO subo la cuota a 4 reviews o más xD  
¡Quien da más quien da menos! x3 Acepto lo que sea, dudas, sugerencias, ideas (por que me encuentro estancada en la H ._.) aclaraciones... etc. etc. **

* * *

**Contestación**** de reviews sin cuenta.**

**Takari121: _Te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para dejar tú review, y me encanta que te encante mi historia x3 Espero verte pronto por aquí de nuevo, aquí esta la actualización._**

**ishidalover:**_** Una de las lectoras de mi otra historia *u* Te agradezco el review, y pues aquí esta el capitulo, espero y lo hayas disfrutado. Un saludo para ti también.**_

**Andrea: _¡Yey! Pues amiga, te informo que ya se los tomo xD imagínate si eso le pasa con 5 tragos de sake ¿Qué pasara si se toma una botella o dos? OuO Sin duda, como dijo Kari, se pone a besar a cuanta chica se le pone enfrente, o... ¿será solo a Kari? xD ¡Gracias por el review!_**

**Vivi: _¡Gracias! Fue una idea que me llego de repente, al no tener internet y estar en la casa de unos familiares ¿que más podía hacer? Y pues que me pongo a escribir en un cuaderno que lleve :P Espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí ¡Y gracias por el review!_  
**

**Miau: ¡Gracias! ^/^ La verdad, siempre trato de no tener faltas de ortografía, no me gustan, tal vez se me pase una que otra, pero siempre trato de hacer las historia los más impecable que se pueda, soy muy seria en ello, leo varias veces lo que voy a publicar, y me critico a mi misma cuando tengo errores. ¡Gracias por tú comentario!  
**

**Les mando besos, abrazos y... ¡Chocopanditas para todos! :B**


	3. Cachetada

**C**

_**Cachetada.**_

Takeru sabía muy bien, que no debía hacer enojar a Hikari, y lo aprendió de una forma bastante dolorosa, la chica si que sabía dar cachetadas.

– ¡Takeru, eres un baka! –Fue lo único que le dijo, antes de darle tremenda cachetada e irse rápidamente, dejando al chico en shock y con su pómulo izquierdo, ligeramente hinchado.

– _Pero… ¿Qué hice?_ –Fue lo único que pudo pensar, mientras llevaba su mano a la zona adolorida.

_Minutos antes __[Comedor de la preparatoria Odaiba]_

– ¡Te lo juro Hikari! –Decía el joven Motomiya, mientras ponía su mano derecha, sobre su lado donde se encuentra el corazón.

– ¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que dices, Daisuke? –Pregunto, tímidamente la chica, notoriamente sonrojada.

– ¡Claro! Si te digo que yo escuche, cuando Takeru lo dijo. Que eras una gran capitana del equipo, que le encantaban las coreografías que pones… ¡ah! Y que era seguro, que ganaban la competencia de animadoras este año. –Termino sonriente, mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

– Es que no lo creo… y, además de decir que le gustaba la coreografía que yo puse ¿no dijo otra cosa? –Pregunto esperanzada la chica, mientras el chico, le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

– Amm… –El elegido, del valor-amistad, pensó unos momentos– _"Creo que no seria malo, darle una ayudadita a estos dos." _

¿Pero que le podía decir? Solo había escuchado que Takeru decía eso, ya que él estaba concentrado, ejem… en otros asuntos. ¡Eso es! Pues entonces le diría lo que el pensó, al ver su coreografía, pero solo las lindas, recuérdalo Motomiya, no metas la pata…

Pensó rápidamente mientras terminaba de pasarse el bocado de comida, y volvía a hablar con una sonrisa.

– ¡Si! Dijo que le gustaban las vueltas que agregaste… ya que así puede ver tus pantis… –Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de lo que había dicho, vio como se alejaba una Hikari completamente furiosa. – _Soy un idiota ¿Por qué le dije algo que yo pensé? _–Y encogiéndose de hombros, se tranquilizo él mismo– Nah, no creo que pase nada malo ¿O si?

La chica furiosa, recorría los pasillos de la institución, buscando en todos los lugares posibles a su victima, aquel joven rubio de ojos azules. Y no descansaría hasta hacerlo pagar lo que dijo —lo que ella creía que dijo—.

– _¿Así que ver mis pantis? ¡Eh, Takaishi!_–Fue lo último que pensó, antes de ver al chico rubio, por el pasillo.

…  
…

Lamentablemente, el chico no había tenido la culpa esa vez, pero recordaría muy bien esa cachetada antes de intentarla hacer enojar.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí esta, ustedes cumplieron con los 4 reviews, ¡y yo les traigo el tercer chapter! La verdad, no pensaba ponerlo ahorita y esperar más reviews, pero sé, que tal vez no pueda ponerlo más tarde, y aprovecho ahora :D**

**Agradezco los reviews, y también los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas ñ.n  
También a los lectores silenciosos, espero ver pronto sus nombres por los reviews ^u^**

**Bien, pues les dejo un adelanto del 4.**

D.

_Derrota._

_Aunque parezca increíble, a Takeru no siempre le gustaron los sentimientos de amor, que nacieron por su amiga castaña. No. A Takeru no le gustaban._

_– ¿Qué pensaría Hikari de mí, si supiera lo que pienso? ¿Qué cada que la veo, quiero abrazarla y… besarla?_

_– ¡Oh, Kami-sama! –Rogo el chico. – Por favor, ayúdame… _

**Bien, dejad reviews, por favor :D ¡Subo la cuota a 5 reviews y se actualiza! :3**_  
_

* * *

**Contestación**** a reviews, sin cuenta.**_  
_

**Takari121: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho verte por aquí de nuevo :D Pues la verdad, es que si esta difícil, yo también había pensado en Huella, pero aún no me decidía, pero no había pensado en hielo... podría poner una anécdota que me paso con eso ñ.n bueno, pues hay veré. Usare mis super tácticas para decidir de cual escribir (Super táctica: pega en un cubito las palabras y lo lanza al aire, y el que caiga arriba 3 veces, es del que escribe xD) ¡Gracias por comentar y aportar ideas! x3  
**

**Guest: De nada, de nada :3 Si, que bien que lo preguntas, por que esta autora no sabe el por qué ._. Nah, según yo, era por la celebración de la primera vez que fueron al digimundo. Y ya sabes, crecen y las celebraciones cambian e.e los mayores llevaron a tomar a los menores xD Muchas gracias, siempre intento hacerlo así, y como dicen por ahí, doy el 100% y cuando ya lo di, ¡doy el 200%! :D Bueno, espero verte de nuevo por aquí y gracias por comentar :D  
**

**Miau: Jo, jo, si, tienes razón, es muy mono. xD Al principio pensé en hacer que hiciera alguna barbaridad, como bailar sobre una mesa o algo por el estilo, pero creo que eso lo dejare para otro momento :D Y pues aquí esta la actualización, espero verte de nuevo, y muchas gracias por haber comentado de nuevo ^o^/  
**

**Besos, abrazos y... ¡Chocopanditas cargados de gratitud! ñ.n**

* * *

_**Omake.**_

**…**

**…**

Takeru Takaishi, se encontraba con una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla, sentado en un rincón del salón del consejo estudiantil. Y desde la esquina contraria, la presidenta veía con pena al joven vicepresidente, sin poder acercarse, por que no sabia que decirle; ya que la cara del Takaishi, demostraba frustración y malhumor, parecía apunto de estallar y golpear a cualquiera que se le acercara… y ella quería seguir viviendo, gracias.

– ¡Hola! –Llego gritando el Motomiya– ¿Esta Takeru aquí? –Pregunto con inocencia.

La joven Hinako Nokabe, apunto hacia donde estaba el chico, y el castaño agradeció y se acerco a su amigo, no escuchando las advertencias de la presidenta sobre su mal humor.

– ¡Hey, Takeru! –El rubio, volteo a verlo, ya sin la bolsa sobre su pómulo izquierdo; se podía ver que estaba hinchado y terriblemente rojo. – ¡Tsh! ¿Takeru, que te paso? ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

– Hikari… –Fue lo único que musito el chico, mientras giraba su vista a la ventana.

– Ah… ¿En serio? Wow… –dijo sorprendido el chico– ¿Sabes? Hable con Hikari hace un rato…

– ¿Y de que hablaron? –Pregunto rápidamente, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre esa plática y esa cachetada inesperada.

**…**  
– ¡Dai- su- ke!

Se escucho un grito furioso, seguido de un fuerte golpe. Y segundos después, se pudo apreciar a una muy asustada presidenta, salir de la sala del consejo. Traumada de por vida. Sin duda, también pensaría muy bien antes de hacer enojar al Takaishi. Y con paso apresurado, se fue a llamar a la enfermera, lo más seguro es que un castaño la necesitaría.

_**Bien, no me pude resistir, Takeru no podía ser el único golpeado aquí x3**_


	4. Derrota

**D**

_**Derrota.**_

Aunque parezca increíble, a Takeru no siempre le gustaron los sentimientos de amor, que nacieron por su amiga castaña. No. A Takeru no le gustaban, cada noche, antes de dormir, miraba al cielo y deseaba que al despertar, y ver a su amiga de camino a la escuela, no le dieran esas terribles ganas de abrazarla, de estar a su lado y de protegerla.

Llego hasta el punto, en que odio el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, en su segunda aventura en el digimundo. Y desde ese día, lucho y lucho, contra ese gran amor, que se creaba en su interior.

– ¡Maldición! –Gritaba con frustración, el joven rubio, en el balcón de su hogar– ¿Qué pensaría Hikari de mí, si supiera lo que pienso? ¿Qué cada que la veo, quiero abrazarla y… besarla? –Llevo sus manos a la cabeza, mientras negaba. – ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo sentir esto! Ella… ¡Ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga!

Al levantar su mirada al cielo, vio el destello, de una hermosa estrella fugaz, surcar por el firmamento.

– ¡Oh, Kami-sama! –Rogo el chico. – Por favor, ayúdame… No dejes –llevo su mano a su pecho, justamente, donde esta el corazón y comenzó ha apretar – que este sentimiento siga creciendo, y se convierta en algo más que amistad…

Lamentablemente, sus ruegos, **no podían ser concedidos…**

Pero, aunque lo intentara, jamás lo logro, y termino aceptando su derrota frente a sus sentimientos, que fueron demasiado fuertes para él.

– ¡Ta- ke- ru~! –Grito la Yagami, mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro, llamando la atención de su amigo.

– ¿Sí?

– ¡Se nos hace tarde! –Le apuro, mientras tomaba su mano– ¡Vamos!

– Si, si… ya voy… –contesto, mientras llevaba su mirada al cielo estrellado, por última vez.

Sonriendo al ver, una estrella fugaz, como la de aquella ocasión. Su amiga, desesperada por que sus amigos los esperan, jalo al rubio haciendo que comenzara a caminar, mientras él, en sus pensamientos distraído va.

– _Hey, estrella fugaz ¿me recuerdas? Te quiero pedir un deseo, espero que este si lo cumplas, por que va, desde el fondo de mi corazón… por que si, al final… mis sentimientos de amor, ganaron la batalla _–vio, por el rabillo del ojo, a su amiga caminar a paso acelerado. – _Quiero estar a su lado, siempre… no importa si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, solo… quiero estar a su lado…_

Y desde ese momento siempre sonreía feliz, cuando veía su hermosa sonrisa, no le importaba si jamás podrían estar juntos, él la seguiría amando; por que esa era la mejor derrota que había tenido, y ahora esos sentimientos que lo derrotaron, le ayudarían a ganar la lucha más difícil de todas.

Estar junto a la persona que amaba.

* * *

**Jo, al final si pude entrar por la tarde xD**

**Así que decidí ver como iban los reviews, me emocione al ver tantos de nuevo *u* ¡Son geniales, gracias!**

**Y pues aquí traigo la letra D. Pensaba ponerle Omake también a este, pero mejor decidí que no, lo volveré a hacer tal vez en otro, quien sabe, dependerá de mi imaginación.**

**Y pues aquí va, el correspondiente adelanto ñ.n **

_E._

_Equilibrio._

_Siendo Hikari, la capitana del equipo de porristas, era algo obvio, que tuviera un gran equilibrio. Por eso, hasta ella misma, le había extrañado que se hubiera caído con tanta facilidad. Por favor ¡Estaban caminando en un parque! ¡En un maldito piso plano!_

_¿Cómo demonios creía que estaba? ¿Cómo se iba sentir, después de caerse así, frente al chico que le gusta? Vale, esta bien que eran amigos desde que tenían 8 años, pero ¡Caray, le amaba!_

**Muy bien, vamos muy bien con los reviews *u* Así que subo a 6 reviews. Los espero~**_  
_

* * *

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta. ^o^**

**Catik: Si, la verdad, eso fue algo que se me ocurrió antes de publicarlo, y dije ¿por qué no? Y pues lo puse, como un Omake :D ¡Gracias por leer y por dejar review! Nos vemos.  
**

**Andrea: ¡Hola de nuevo! :D Si, tenía que hacer uno donde Daisuke metiera la pata xD Si, lo más seguro es que lo haya mandado al hospital n.n Y pues si, son independientes, aunque algunas no lo serán y se harán referencia entre si. ¡Nos vemos y gracias por comentar!  
**

**Miau: Me alegra ver tu comentario de nuevo :D Me alegra que te haya gustado y te sean amenos, eso es lo que trato de hacer. Y espera el siguiente, yo pienso que es tierno *u*  
**

**Takari121: Me super alegro que mi capitulo logre hacerte "feliz como una lombriz" por que yo ahora lo estoy con tantos reviews, y tanta aceptación a esta historia ^^ Ya veremos, acabo de terminar mi idea que tenia con la G, ya ahora le seguiré con la H. ¡Nos vemos y gracias por el comentario!  
**

**Fan de hikari bulma: Jajaja si, lo más probable es que vuelva a poner una escena donde davis los quiera "volver a ayudar" y la cosa termine mal, por su "buena" acción. Pues aquí esta la actualización. ¡Gracias por el review y nos vemos!  
**

**mari: ¡Gracias por comentar! Y pues aquí esta, la tan esperada letra D. ¡Nos vemos!  
**

**ishidalover: ¡Muchas gracias! ^/^ Bueno, es que ustedes cumplen con la meta de los reviews, y pues yo tengo que cumplir con la actualización ¿ne? Como ya he dicho, siempre pongo mucho esmero en eso de las faltas de ortografia, pienso que le quitan "encanto" a las historias mientras lees, jajaja bueno, no será la ultima vez que le pase por querer "ayudar". ¡Gracias por comentar y nos vemos pronto!  
**

**...**

**Guest: Bien, te responderé aquí, tu review del capitulo 2. No hay problema, muchas veces a mi me ha pasado eso de no tener internet, pero lo bueno es que no te olvidas de comentar, muchas gracias, eso lo aprecio mucho :D No había pensado en héroe... ¿o creo que si? No recuerdo xD pero lo pondré en mi super táctica para decidir xD**

**Uff, cuantos reviews, me canso pero me encanta xD Sigan así por favor :D**

**Nos vemos, ¡abrazos y chocopanditas para todos!**


	5. Equilibrio

**E**

_**Equilibrio. **_

Siendo Hikari, la capitana del equipo de porristas, era algo obvio, que tuviera un gran equilibrio. Por eso, hasta ella misma, le había extrañado que se hubiera caído con tanta facilidad. Por favor ¡Estaban caminando en un parque! ¡En un maldito piso plano! Y ella, ella se había caído con una facilidad que… ¡Argh! La volvía loca, y la avergonzaba; y mucha más vergüenza, cuando escucho esa ligera risa de su acompañante, seguido de un _¿Estas bien?_

¿Cómo demonios creía que estaba? ¿Cómo se iba sentir, después de caerse así, frente al chico que le gusta? Vale, esta bien que eran amigos desde que tenían 8 años, pero ¡Caray, le amaba!

Se intento poner de pie rápidamente, pero tsk, segundo error en el día. Se había golpeado muy fuerte la rodilla, y al intentar levantarse, un fuerte dolor le recorrió, provocando de nuevo su caída. Él, volvió a reír levemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella en cambio, le mando una mirada cargada de enojo, —claramente fingido— ante lo que él se encogió de hombros. Sin pensarlo ni esperarlo, el rubio la cargo en brazos, al estilo nupcial, para llevarla a sentar en una banca del parque, que se encontraba cercana.

– ¡Takeru! –Grito sonrojada, al ver al chico hincarse frente a ella.

– ¿Hmm? –Fue el único sonido que salió de su boca, mientras miraba la rodilla de la chica, que estaba notoriamente raspada y comenzaba a sangrar– Fue un fuerte golpe… ¿En que pensabas que te caíste así, Kari?

– Nada. –Fue la seca contestación de la chica, mientras volteaba su sonrojado rostro, lejos de la mirada del rubio. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué pensaba, en cuanto le gustaría que él le hubiera tomado la mano? ¿Qué siempre que veía sus rubios cabellos revueltos, pensaba en pasar sus manos en ellos? ¡Bah! Claro que no.

Él, alzo una ceja curioso por su simple respuesta, tal vez pensaba en algún chico, pensó triste el Takaishi, dando un suspiro. Se le rompía el corazón, al imaginar que era eso, y por timidez ella no se lo diría. No importaba, se dijo, volviendo de nuevo su atención, a la herida de la chica, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y la limpiaba, provocando un quejido de parte de ella.

– ¿Duele? –Pregunto, mientras seguía con la labor, ella asintió, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios. – ¿Mucho? –Ella volvió a asentir, termino de limpiarla, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico.

No importaba, se dijo de nuevo. Por que, mientras ella no supiera de sus sentimientos, el podría ocultar sus acciones de amor hacia ella, encubriéndolas en acciones de amistad pura solamente. Como la que estaba apunto de hacer.

Hikari abrió rápidamente los ojos, al sentir, los labios de su amigo, besando su rodilla, para después voltearla a ver, con una sonrisa.

– ¿Mejor? –Le pregunto, ante lo que ella, apenas y pudo asentir. – Que bien, tal parece que tenías razón. –Finalizo, mientras se paraba. Al ver su cara de incertidumbre, agrego. – Un día, cuando éramos niños y te vine a visitar. Yo me caí, mientras corría, y tú besaste mis rodillas diciendo que tu madre siempre lo hacia cuando te lastimabas, y que con eso, el dolor se iba.

Le regalo una sonrisa de lado, para después darle la espalda y agacharse, ofreciéndole su espalda.

– Vamos, te llevare a casa. No quiero que Taichi me mate por que llegues tarde. –Y moviéndose automáticamente, ella se subió a la espalda del Takaishi. Para poco después, de haberse asegurado que ella estaba cómoda, comenzar la marcha hacia la residencia Yagami.

Si hubiera sabido que Takeru haría algo así. Uff, cuantas veces no le hubiera importado perder el equilibrio.

**Nota mental:** Ir pendiente de ver alguna roca o algo, para volver a perder el equilibrio al salir de nuevo a solas con Takeru.

– _Si me golpeo el rostro… ¿me darás un beso en la boca, Takeru? _–Fue lo último que pensó la castaña, para segundos después, apoyar su cabeza en la fuerte espalda del chico. Sumiéndose, en un profundo y relajante sueño, sintiéndose segura a su lado.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tienen la E, espero que les haya gustado, y que comenten que les parecio ;D**

**Y como no tengo nada que decir por ahora, ya que tengo pereza x3**

**¡Les dejo adelanto del 6!**

_F_

_Fiebre._

_– Así es Hikari, Takeru ha estado muy enfermo de fiebre desde la mañana. _**  
**

_– ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Takeru, estas ardiendo en fiebre!_

**¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y subo la cuota a 7 reviews.**

* * *

**La contestación a reviews sin cuenta.**

**Miau: Realmente si, podre de Takeru o3o pero le irá mejor ya veras ^^ Tarde o temprano tendrá el amor de Hikari, nos vemos y gracias por comentar :D  
**

**Maimai: Gracias, me alegra que te encante :D Tomare en cuenta tu petición, para la mayoría de estas historias, solo tal vez te medio quede mal en una, que creo sera muy triste para los amantes del Takari, pero me encanto la idea y no la pude sacar de mi cabeza, así que la pondré, espero y no te moleste, pero los demás serán mejores :D gracias por los ánimos y por comentar :D**

**Takari121: Hola ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y espero ver tu comentario de nuevo por aquí :D ¡nos vemos!  
**

**¡Besos, abrazos y chocopanditas para todos! Hasta para los lectores silenciosos ¡Sí tú! Que lees y no dejas review, espero ver pronto tu comentario, así que por mientras te agradezco el que leas :D**

* * *

_**Omake.**_

Se puede ver a dos pequeños correr por todo el parque, mientras ríen y juegan divertidos; un pequeño rubio y una pequeña castaña, mientras sus hermanos mayores los vigilaban de lejos.

– ¡TK! ¡Mira, mira! –Gritaba emocionada la pequeña castaña, mientras le señalaba al rubio, un pequeño pájaro bebé.

– ¡Oh, es un pajarito! –Contesto, con la misma emoción el pequeño mientras lo veía. –Pero… ¿Dónde esta su mami?

– ¡Mira! –Le dijo, mientras señalaba las ramas de un árbol.

– Es el nido… ¿se habrá caído? –Pregunto, mientras se acercaba al árbol, para ver mejor.

– Es probable, tal vez sus padres fueron por comida y el pequeño cayó… ¡Hay que regresarlo a su hogar!

– ¿Eh? C-creo que seria mejor si le dijéramos a Matt o a Tai… Hikari… –Propuso el oji-azul, mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus hermanos mayores.

– ¡No, hagámoslo nosotros! –Dijo decidida, mientras con delicadeza tomaba entre sus manos al pájaro.

– B-bien… ¡Pero yo subiré! –Le dijo, mientras corría y la alcanzaba.

– ¿Eh, por qué?

– P-por que te puedes hacer daño… y le dije a Tai que te cuidaría, así que… –tomo al pequeño pájaro entre sus manos, y con cuidado fue escalando el árbol, hasta llegar a la rama donde se encontraba el nido. –Muy bien pequeño, ya estas de vuelta en casa, ten cuidado y espera a tus padres ¿de acuerdo?

Con cuidado, bajo de nuevo, mientras le sonreía a la castaña. Y fue ahí cuando escucharon a sus hermanos llamarlos, así que comenzaron a correr, pero iban tan rápido, que Takeru no se fijo en una rama que sobresalía de la tierra, y con la que, inevitablemente se tropezó, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo instantáneamente de bruces contra el suelo.

– ¡Ay! –Se quejo, mientras se sentaba. Hikari inmediatamente, se acerco a él.

– ¿Estas bien, TK? –Pregunto preocupada, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

– M-me duele –Contesto, mientras tomaba su pierna derecha con las manos.

– Mmm… ¡Ya se! –Grito de repente. Para momentos después, inclinarse y darle un pequeño besito, en las rodillas a su amigo.

– Siempre que me caigo, mi mami me da un besito, y con eso… Todo el dolor desaparece –Le comento sonriente– ¿Sigues sintiendo dolor?

El pequeño negó, para después sonreírle agradecido a su amiga. Y con ayuda de esta, se levanto y fueron a buscar a sus hermanos.

– ¿Dónde estaban? –Pregunto preocupado Yamato, cuando vio llegar a ambos niños.

– Tranquilo, Matt. ¿Ves? Están completamente bien, solo tu que eres un paranoico –Comento burlón el Yagami.

– No, yo solo me preocupo por mi hermano… –le contesto, y en ese momento, vio las piernas raspadas de su hermanito– ¡TK! ¿¡Qué te paso!? –Pregunto alarmado.

– Nada, solo me caí.

– ¿Te duele?

– Nah. ¡Los besos de Kari son mágicos! –Grito emocionado, mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga, con inocencia– ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto, mientras caminaba a la salida del parque, agarrado de la mano de Hikari.

Los dos hermanos mayores, se quedaron paralizados en sus lugares, pensando un sinfín de cosas. ¿Sus hermanitos… se habían besado? Al instante, corrieron desesperados, tras los dos pequeños infantes.

De camino a casa, se les informo lo que realmente ocurrió, y se avergonzaron de pensar que sus hermanitos se hubieran besado, eran tan solo unos niños después de todo.

Pero lo que sin duda había pasado ese día, había dejado una fuerte marca en el corazón de los pequeños, sin saber, que esas pequeñas acciones que tenían, en un futuro no tan lejano, les llevaría a que naciera un amor demasiado grande entre ellos.

**Bueno, en el desarrollo de la caída de Hikari, estaba que ella recordara este momento, pero mejor decidí no ponerlo. Pero después me dije, para que mis lectores sepan cual fue el incidente que sufrieron de niños y del cual se baso Takeru, para hacer lo que hizo :D espero y les haya gustado.**

**Bien, he decidido un nuevo medio para recibir amenazas si llego a ausentarme xD  
Les dejo mi Facebook, para que me vayan a amenazar si no actualizo x3**

**Alejandra Antonio. Solo pongan que son de fanfiction y listo :D**


	6. Fiebre

**F**

_**Fiebre.**_

– Así es Hikari, Takeru ha estado muy enfermo de fiebre desde la mañana. –Decía preocupada, Natsuko Takaishi, a la joven Yagami– Yamato esta muy ocupado en sus estudios y no ha podido venir a verlo y Hiroaki… bueno, ya sabes, los dos tenemos trabajo.

– Entiendo, señora Takaishi. Y no se preocupe, que yo cuidare de Takeru. –Dijo sonriente, la castaña, para infundirle confianza a la madre de su amigo.

– Estoy segura que lo cuidaras, y te vuelvo a agradecer esto. Si no tuviera que ir a cubrir esa entrevista en Tokio… –se lamentaba la mujer.

– Tranquila y vaya con cuidado, que todo aquí estará bien. Ya vera que cuando regrese, Takeru se encontrara mejor.

– Bien, entonces me voy. Y de nuevo gracias, Hikari. –Se despidió la señora Takaishi.

Takeru desde hace unos días, había enfermado, primero no le tomo mucha importancia, pero cuando ya no se pudo levantar de la cama por la fiebre, le había ido a visitar enseguida. Y se había encontrado, con que la señora Natsuko, tenía que salir de viaje, y no quería dejar a su joven hijo en esas condiciones. Y ella, amablemente, le había ofrecido el cuidar del chico, mientras ella no estuviera. Así que ahora, después de la partida de la mujer, se encontraba sola en el departamento, con un joven Takaishi con fiebre.

– ¿Takeru? –Llamo con algo de duda al chico, mientras entraba en su habitación, con una bandeja en manos; que tenía un plato con sopa de pollo y un vaso con jugo de naranja. – ¿Takeru? –le volvió a llamar, mientras dejaba la bandeja, en el escritorio del chico. – ¡Takeru! –Grito, al ver al chico, empapado en sudor, mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

– Hikari… –le llamo el chico, ella se acerco rápidamente y le reviso la temperatura.

– ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Takeru, estas ardiendo en fiebre! –Dijo preocupada, cuando estaba a punto de ir, a buscar unas compresas para bajarle la fiebre, él la tomo de la mano.

– Hikari… Te… –susurro, a ella se le paro el corazón. ¿Qué había dicho?

– ¿¡Que dijiste, Takeru!? –Pregunto ansiosa, mientras se acercaba más a él.

– Te… A- amo… –le volvió a decir, ella quedo en shock. Y no se dio cuenta del momento, en que Takeru se acerco a ella, y con lentitud, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

– Takeru… –susurro su nombre, mientras veía como el chico se volvía a recostar en la cama, y cerraba los ojos con una ligera sonrisa. Mientras ella llevaba su mano a sus labios, incrédula.

* * *

**Lamento demasiado la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada estos días D:**

**Y lamento mucho más no poder contestar sus reviews, pero prometo que lo haré! **

**Tardare, ya que estoy intentando adelantar historias, ya que el lunes entro a clases D: **

**Y así solamente, tendré que corregirlas antes de publicarlas y contestar reviews, por eso pediré paciencia... ¿ok? **

**Ah, si... aquí esta el beso que pidió alguien xD Jojojo ¡A que los deje con la duda! xD No se preocupen, esta historia tendrá continuación, pero tendrán que esperar... ñaca, ñaca, ñaca... Como no se cuando actualizare de nuevo, no dejaré cuota de reviews ñ.n**

**¡Agradezco todos los reviews, y prometo contestarlos!**

* * *

**Takari121:** Me encanto escribir este capitulo, más al imaginármelos a ellos dos de pequeños y Kari dándole un beso en la rodilla a TK x3 See, son unos malpensados ellos xD Muchas gracias por el review.

**Vivi**: Aww, lo sé fue lo que más me gusto escribir del capitulo :D jajaja, algún día que te lastimes lo enviare para que te cure ;) Tomare en cuenta eso, te prometo que habrá varios desde el punto de vista de Kari ^^ Jajaja no te preocupes, yo entiendo, yo suelo ser así xD Y te agradezco que hayas dejado review :D

**Andrea:** ¡No mueras! D: ¡Aún queda mucho amor que ver! xD Jajaja si… es una pillina de primera e.e ¡Que bien que te guste leerlos! ¡Eso me anima, de veras! Nos vemos y gracias por el review ;)

**Miau:** *.* ¿En serio crees eso? Aww, que me digas eso es un gran regalo para mi T.T ¡Gracias! De nada, sus reviews son los que me inspiran a seguir :D Gracias a ustedes por escribirlos y enviarlos ^^

**Saandy: **Bienvenida a la historia (^o^)/ ¡Espero y te siga gustando! Jo, aquí esta el beso que querías e.e y ¡besos que faltan por llegar! xD No hay por que, gracias a ti por dejar review esa es bastante compensación para mi, al saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo :D

**rikku326:** Me alegra que te encante y que te siga gustando la historia :D ¡Te prometo que la seguiré hasta el final!

**nubia:** Muchas gracias :D Me alegra que te encante, ¡y seguiré hasta el final con la lindura de la historia! xD

**mari: **Si, me dije a mi misma, tienes que poner eso si o si. Y pues lo hice xD ¡Gracias por el review! :D

**Dejo mi correo electronico... hina _ antonio (ya saben lo demás xD)**

**Opps, caso se me olvida poner el adelanto **

**G**

**_Gemelo._**

Estaba, ansiosa, preocupada, desesperada, angustiada y muchas cosas más. ¿Motivo?

Takeru Takaishi.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que dicen sobre Takaishi-senpai?

– Ah, y yo que creía que era por que había ido a buscarse una prometida francesa…

– Eres hermosa, Hikari…

– No, Hikari… –susurro con aire dolido– ¿Cómo pudiste?

– Takeru, yo no… yo

– Hikari, te presento a…

**Nos vemos, besos, abrazos y chocopanditas para todos.**


	7. Gemelo

**G**

_**Gemelo.**_

Estaba ansiosa, preocupada, desesperada, angustiada y muchas cosas más. ¿Motivo?

Takeru Takaishi.

El Takaishi, ya llevaba una semana sin asistir a la preparatoria, y sin haberles comentado nada. El primer día que el no apareció, se preocupo en seguida, así que al termino de las clases, le marco a su amigo ¿Qué le dijo? Pff, le gustaría saberlo, le habría gustado entender lo que le dijo, en cambio, soló la dejo más angustiada de lo que estaba. Por que lo único que obtuvo fue:

– Hikari… te agradezco que llamaras, pero… ahora no te puedo atender. Digamos que… estoy en shock… ¡Si, eso! Estoy en shock, aún no me puedo creer lo que acabo de ver… No… –se corrigió con rapidez– a quien acabo de ver, es… increíble…

– ¿A quien acabas de ver, Takeru? –Pregunto con gran curiosidad la Yagami.

– Por ahora no te lo puedo decir… en una semana… –Dijo dubitativo, para después confirmar– ¡Si! En una semana… te prometo que en una semana lo sabrás, así que… por favor… –dijo en un susurro– no me vuelvas a llamar…

– ¿Takeru?

– Adiós, Hikari… nos vemos en una semana. –Y así, sin más, colgó.

Y ahora, después de una semana, estaba con los nervios de punta ¿Quién era la persona que conoció y con quien estuvo toda la semana? Si, por que para Hikari, era algo más que obvio que habían estado toda la semana juntos… ¿Y si era una chica? ¿Novia? Ya a esas horas, no sabía ni que pensar.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que dicen sobre Takaishi-senpai? –Fue lo que de repente escucho, mientras pasaba a lado de unas alumnas de primer año.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto ansiosa, la otra chica. Y ahí fue, cuando Hikari presto atención.

– Que tiene un gemelo. – ¿Gemelo? Abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Era en serio?

– No ¿en serio?

– Claro, por eso fue su viaje a Francia y por eso ha faltado a clases toda la semana.

– Ah, y yo que creía que era por que había ido ha buscarse una prometida francesa… ¿Y como lo sabes tú? – ¿Prometida? Si, ¿Cómo lo sabia esa estudiante y ella no?

– Pues… por que escuche a la presidenta hablar por la mañana con él… ¡y ya sabes, que la presidenta no habla en voz baja cuando algo le impresiona…! –Comento con gracia la chica. Y con eso dicho, Hikari ya no podía escuchar más, se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

Y ahora, se encontraba recostada en una banca, pensando en como mataría al joven Takaishi cuando lo viera.

– ¿Hikari? –Escucho de repente, que le llamaban.

– ¿Takeru? –El chico solo sonrió y se acerco a ella.

Cuando estaba apunto, de echarle en cara todo lo que había pensado acerca de que no le dijo nada sobre su viaje a Francia y recién se entero de "que tiene un gemelo" por unas estudiantes, que escucharon a la presidenta; él le sonrió como jamás lo había hecho, una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hizo que olvidara todo.

– Eres hermosa, Hikari… –la Yagami, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin creer lo que escuchaba de los labios de su amigo. – Verdaderamente desde que te vi, me gustaste.

Sin el tiempo para poder decir algo, sintió como los labios de su amigo se posaban sobre los suyos, en un beso lento; automáticamente, ella llevo sus manos hacia el cuello del chico, disfrutando del beso.

Con lentitud, pudo sentir entre sus dedos, el liso y corto cabello del chico… ¡Esperen! ¿Corto? Se sorprendió ante este hecho. Takeru llevaba demasiado tiempo sin cortarse el cabello, por esa estúpida obra que la presidenta le obligaría a representar. Así que él, tenía estrictamente prohibido cortarse el cabello, entonces…

En el momento que se alejo del chico, escucho una voz, llena de tristeza y decepción, pronunciar su nombre.

– Hikari… ¿Por qué? –Takeru estaba frente a ella, con un semblante abatido.

¿Cómo? Volteo a ver a la persona que la había besado, eran idénticos, como dos gotas de agua. La única diferencia que se podría apreciar, eran sus ojos; mientras que los de Takeru eran un azul celeste, los de él eran de un azul profundo.

– Tú… –pronunció anonadada, mientras se alejaba de él.

– Mucho gusto, soy Takeshi… hermano gemelo de Takeru y desde que él me enseño una foto tuya y me hablo de ti… me hice el firme propósito de cuando te viera, te besaría –le dijo despacio, mientras sonreía.

Hikari se llevo las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Para luego voltear a ver a Takeru, él, mientras tanto, estaba con la mirada en el suelo, y las manos apretadas a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

– Takeru… –susurro con temor la Yagami, mientras estiraba una de sus manos para tocar al chico.

Cuando ya estaba por tocarlo, el Takaishi se alejo de ella.

– No, Hikari… –susurro con aire dolido– ¿Cómo pudiste?

– Takeru, yo no… yo –ella no sabia que decir, la palabras se atoraban en su garganta mientras el chico solo negaba y, su hermano Takeshi, solo sonreía y se encogía de hombros, como diciendo "yo no tengo nada que ver aquí".

– Hikari, será mejor que dejes esto así, en una semana regresare a Francia… para siempre… –Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio, antes de tomar la mano de su hermano, e irse, dejando a una Hikari destrozada.

– Takeru… ¡No!

…  
– ¡Ah! –Grito exaltada la castaña, mientras se levantaba de la banca de un salto.

– ¿Hikari?

– ¡Takeru! –Grito emocionada, mientras corría donde estaba el chico, y lo revisaba minuciosamente. – ¡Si, eres tú!

– ¿Eh? C-creo que si… –susurro confundido, mientras recibía un fuerte abrazo de la castaña.

– ¡Hey, Hikari! Deja eso para cuando estén solos ¿No ves que tu hermano y tus amigos están aquí? –Hablo en broma el elegido del valor.

– ¿Hermano? ¿Amigos? –Pregunto, notoriamente confundida, al ver a todos los elegidos ahí reunidos. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– Pues por que más… ¡Venimos a darle la bienvenida a los hermanos Takaishi! –Dijo emocionada, Miyako Inoe.

– ¿H-hermanos? –Pregunto en un susurro con temor, mientras soltaba a Takeru y abría grande los ojos.

No podía ser que… ¿premonición?

– P-pues si ¿recuerdas la llamada que me hiciste? –Ella muy apenas y pudo asentir– yo aún estaba muy impresionado, así que no te lo pude decir… Pero ahora, te presentare.

– ¡Hey! Acabo de llegar a tu país, y ya te olvidas de mí, hermano. –Les llego una voz, desde atrás de los elegidos.

– Hikari, te presento a… –antes de poder continuar, la voz con un curioso acento extranjero, se presento ante ella.

– Hola, Hikari. Takeru me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, yo soy su herman…

En ese momento, Hikari soltó el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había retenido, su sueño fue una locura, ellos eran muy parecidos, sí, como todo gemelo. Pero tenían una cosa que los diferenciaba enormemente, algo que cualquiera notaria de inmediato, y eso era que…

* * *

***Alejandra haciendo una gran reverencia en el suelo*** ¡Lo siento! Lamento tanto la tardanza ¡de veras! No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder contestar y publicar la historia, mis tareas y mi nueva adaptación a mi tercer semestre de preparatoria me han traído como loca e.e

Tarea por aquí, tareas por allá... bueno... siempre algo pasaba, pero bueno... lo bueno es que ya tengo computadora para mi :D Y eso quiere decir que podre usarla mejor los fines de semana y poder escribir más :'D Oh, que emoción la mía xD  
Nah, dejo de contarles mis loco-aventuras, para decirles que espero y les haya gustado el capitulo y decir que mañana como eso de la de la tarde (hora de México) pondré la letra H.

Que no será tan bonita que digamos e.e así que recomiendo que vayan buscando su clinex... digo, por cualquier cosa que vaya a pasar... yo ya tengo los míos ***enseñando cajita llena de clinex***

Sin más que decir, gracias por los reviews y por esperar la historia (Por si no se han olvidado del fic, después de no aparecer por un mes D:)

_Adelanto:_

_– ¡Hikari! –Le llamo Takeru, desde una banca, al verla entrar al parque._

_– ¡Entonces dímelo ya! –Le demando, enojada por la respuesta de él. – ¡No tengo todo tu tiempo, Takeru!_

_– ¡Es un idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Y me importa! ¿Sabes por qué, eh? –Pregunto enojado, mientras la tomaba por los hombros– ¡Por que te amo Hikari, desde que estábamos en secundaria te amo!_

_– ¡Takeru Takaishi! ¿¡Me puedes responder que significa esto!? –Grito con enojo la chica, mientras observaba con desdén a Hikari._

_– Que me voy Hikari. Te amo… –la miro un momento a los ojos, con determinación– pero ya lo decidí…._

_No había podido impedir su partida, no importo cuanto le rogó y suplico, Takeru jamás cedió. Y al día siguiente, él se fue… se despidió de ella y se fue._

* * *

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta :D**

**Takari121**: ¡Si, se besaron! O_o yo sigo sin creérmelo y eso que yo lo escribí xD ¡Gracias! Realmente lamento mi gran tardanza u.u pero lo compensare, lo juro TT3TT

**Maimai:** Me alegra que seas feliz xD Habrá más besos, así que espéralos :D Jajaja no, no fue nada malo xD Jajaja pero el siguiente será malo, malote… xD Ejem… creo que no será muy lindo el final del que viene… ._. ¡Gracias! Me esfuerzo para que les guste la historia, y con sus opiniones ¡se que mejorare! :D Nos vemos!

**Miau:** No te preocupes por tardar, lo importante es que siempre actualizas w. Estoy deseando el siguiente capitulo ya que este ha terminado en lo mejor *O* Gracias por la comprensión, de veras TT3TT lamento el haber tardado tanto u.u Jajaja pronto veras la continuación del capitulo… solo te diré que será en la letra S kukuku Nos vemos, y gracias por el review :D

* * *

Nos vemos y gracias por leer *3*


	8. Huella

**H**

_**Huella.**_

Por las calles del distrito de Odaiba, se puede ver caminar a una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, de figura envidiable y hermosos ojos rubí con un brillo excepcional. Era cierto que al verle a los ojos, ella desprendía una calidez especial, pero a comparación de cuando era joven, su brillo había decaído, pero aún seguía ahí, sin desaparecer totalmente.

La mujer caminaba con paso lento, admirando los hermosos arboles y flores que crecían en la temporada. Mientras rememoraba en su mente, todas las cosas que había vivido en esa ciudad, pero especialmente, las que había vivido con cierto rubio de ojos azules.

…  
…

– ¡Hikari! –Le llamo Takeru, desde una banca, al verla entrar al parque.

– Hola, Takeru –saludo la chica alegremente, al estar cerca de él– bueno, pues ya estoy aquí ¿Por qué tanta urgencia en verme?

– Emm… Yo… ¿Cómo decirte? Yo quería preguntarte algo… –dijo, mientras volteaba a ver a otra parte, ella alzó una ceja curiosa.

– ¿El qué? –Le animo, al ver que él ya no hablaba.

– Bueno, yo quería preguntarte si… –lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo, que ella se acerco más a él. Provocando así que él se sonrojara.

– ¿Qué cosa? Takeru, no te escuche…

– Te pregunte si… –volvió a susurrar igual, así que se acerco mucho más a él.

– Takeru ¡habla más fuerte! –Dijo, un poco enojada ya. – Takeru, tengo entrenamiento en una hora, mejor me lo dices después ¿vale?

– No. –Contesto bruscamente, con el entrecejo fruncido– Debe ser ahora.

– ¡Entonces dímelo ya! –Le demando, enojada por la respuesta de él. – ¡No tengo todo tu tiempo, Takeru!

– ¡Te pregunte si habías aceptado al idiota de Shion! –Exploto el chico, gritándole enojado.

Ella ante el grito de Takeru, también se enojo. Estaba bien que le gustaba, pero no iba a permitir que él le gritara.

– ¡Y a ti que te importa! –Le contesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos– ¡Es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella! ¡Y no es un idiota!

Él, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendido por la reacción y por la respuesta; sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero esto no duro mucho; volviendo en puños sus manos, apretando la quijada, y frunciendo el ceño. Se acerco a la castaña, y cuando estuvieron cara a cara, solo separados por unos centímetros, le grito.

– ¡Es un idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Y me importa! ¿Sabes por qué, eh? –Pregunto enojado, mientras la tomaba por los hombros– ¡Por que te amo Hikari, desde que estábamos en secundaria te amo! ¡Y te juro que luche, luche por no sentir esto, pero gano!

Él lentamente, comenzó a bajar el tono de voz, mientras agachaba la cabeza; no quería verla a los ojos.

– Al principio pensé, que no me importaría si no podía estar a tu lado, amándote… pero después me di cuenta, que no podría estar junto a tí y ver como estabas con otro… se me rompe el corazón al pensar en que abrazaras a otro, reirás con otro y… besarás a otro… –hablo con tristeza y dolor el Takaishi.

Ella comenzó a llorar, era imposible. Lo que tanto había soñado, por fin se volvía realidad. ¡Takeru la amaba! La amaba como ella lo amaba. Pero él, al verla llorar, creyó que eso quería decir que ella no sentía lo mismo por él y solo no le quería romper el corazón. Así que con delicadeza, la soltó.

– Mejor olvid-… –de un rápido movimiento, la castaña se acerco a Takeru y lo beso.

El Takaishi sorprendido, apenas y pudo reaccionar, eso significaba… ¿Qué Hikari le correspondía?

– Yo también te amo, Takeru… –susurro, mientras lo abrazaba y él con cariño correspondía el abrazo.

…

_Esa banca._ Pensó al pasar por el parque, y ver la banca donde Takeru la espero esa vez, siendo ahora, ocupada por un chico castaño. Sonrió, al ver como el chico se levantaba sonrojado de la banca, al ver llegar a una chica de rubia cabellera; _ojala y les vaya mejor que a nosotros_, pensó con tristeza.

Después de caminar unos minutos, paso por donde varios trabajadores, armaban un escenario en el centro del parque. Soltó una ligera risa, al recordar que ese fue el lugar donde Takeru le propuso matrimonio.

…

– ¿Qué te parece el lugar? –Pregunto animado, mientras le tomaba la mano.

– Bueno, es el parque Takeru…

– Si, si. Pero, no siempre puedes tener una cena en un parque, y con un concierto de fondo. –Termino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese día, cumplían 6 años de noviazgo. Y Takeru había aprovechado, el festival de otoño que se realizaba cada año, ya que siempre ponían mesas para una romántica cena; pero se tenían que reservar con mucha anticipación, ya que tenían la mejor vista del evento que se realizaba.

– Claro que se puede, solo tienes que… –Él, la callo con un beso, para después sonreírle.

– Solo disfruta. ¿Ok? –Ella asintió feliz, era tan feliz… hasta que apareció esa chica peli-roja, de prominentes caderas y ojos negros.

– ¡Takeru Takaishi! ¿¡Me puedes responder que significa esto!? –Grito con enojo la chica, mientras observaba con desdén a Hikari.

– ¿Disculpa? –Pregunto confundido el chico.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! Eres un descarado, ¿Cómo puedes engañarme con esta…? –Dijo mirando despectivamente a la castaña.

– Yo no… –Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, la chica tomo una de las copas con champagne, y se la tiro encima al rubio. – ¡Hey! –Grito, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Al instante, apareció uno de los meseros, acompañado de su capitán.

– Sería tan amable, de acompañar a la señorita lejos de aquí para que se pueda calmar. –Hablo con calma el capitán al mesero, que de inmediato obedeció; que con algunas quejas de parte de la mujer, se la llevo a otra parte. – ¿Señor, todo bien?

– Sí, solo que estoy lleno de champagne… –Dijo enojado Takeru, mientras intentaba limpiarse.

– ¡Solo piensas en eso! –Le grito enojada Hikari– ¿Y qué hay de esa tipa, eh? ¿Qué me tienes que decir de eso?

–Hikari… –La volteo a ver sorprendido, para luego negar con las manos– no le habrás creído… ¿O si?

– ¿Cómo no? ¡Te conoce! ¡Te llamo por tu nombre! –Le dijo enojada, mientras se paraba de su asiento.

– ¿¡Y eso qué!? Hikari…

– Señor, creo que será mejor que me acompañe. –Hablo el capitán de los meseros, que no se había movido del lugar, en ningún momento.

– Si, bueno… creo que sí… –susurro, mientras miraba a otra parte y veía que varias personas habían volteado a verlos. –Hikari, por favor, cree en mí… Yo te amo… espérame, ahora vuelvo.

Con lentitud, Takeru acompaño al capitán hacia otro lugar. Hikari mientras tanto, se sentó de nuevo con tristeza, realmente no quería pensar que Takeru la engañaba. Mientras, otro mesero recogía el desastre provocado por la mujer peli-roja.

– Una mujer tan bella no debe estar triste. –Escucho al mesero decirle– por favor, admire el espectáculo que viene a continuación, estoy seguro que le encantará… –le dijo con una sonrisa, ante lo que ella asintió débilmente.

Cual fue su sorpresa, al ver en el escenario a quien más que a Takeru; vestido con un elegante tuxedo negro, mientras sonreía. Segundos después lo escucho hablar.

– Esta canción, va para la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón… Hikari –Segundos después, una pista comenzó a sonar, para después ser acompañada, por la voz del rubio.

…  
Hikari estaba maravillada, era una hermosa canción la que Takeru le cantaba, haciendo referencia a la época en la que aún no reconocían sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Minutos después la canción acabo y de un salto, Takeru bajo del escenario, caminando entre la gente siendo iluminado por la luz de uno de los tantos reflectores.

– En tan solo dos palabras te lo explicare, te lo diré… Me enamoré… –Dijo Takeru por el micrófono, repitiendo las últimas palabras de la canción. – Sí, me enamoré. Me enamoré de un ángel de luz, un hermoso ángel. Mucho tiempo escondí ese amor, por miedo a perder nuestra amistad, y cuando al fin te lo dije y aceptaste que me amabas al igual que yo a ti… fui el chico más feliz de toda Odaiba.

Takeru llego donde se encontraba Hikari, y con lentitud se paro a unos metros de la mesa.

– Hoy, cumplimos 6 años de aquella confesión, 6 hermosos años a tu lado, pero eso para mí ya no es suficiente… –hablo lento, mientras la miraba fijamente– y por eso hoy, te pregunto… –acorto la distancia entre ellos, hasta estar frente a ella– frente a todas estas personas…

Le regalo una sonrisa y a continuación, se arrodillo frente a ella. Mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su bolsillo, y con la izquierda seguía agarrando el micrófono.

– Hikari Yagami… ¿Quieres ser la luz de mi esperanza por toda nuestra vida? ¿Quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo…?

A continuación, Takeru saco un hermoso anillo de diamantes de su bolsillo y con gentileza, se lo puso a Hikari.

– Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

– ¡Sí! –Grito llena de emoción– ¡Acepto, acepto! –Rápidamente, sin importarle nada más, la Yagami lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó, lo besó con todo el amor que le tenía.

…

Y ahora se preguntaba. ¿Cómo todo acabo así?

…  
…

Después de esa sorprendente propuesta de matrimonio. No tardaron más de lo necesario, en hacer todos los preparativos; con la ayuda de Sora, Mimí y Miyako, que estaban muy emocionadas con el evento, tanto, que hicieron todo en tiempo record. Y a los tres meses, ya estaban felizmente casados.

La boda y la fiesta, fueron espectaculares, siendo la ceremonia muy conmovedora. Mientras que la fiesta había sido la sensación, todos los elegidos asistieron, con sus respectivas parejas y familias. Hasta Yamato tuvo un rencuentro con su banda de la juventud y simplemente para tocar en la boda de su pequeño hermano menor.

Hikari sencillamente no podía ser más feliz, al fin había unido su vida con la del hombre al cual amaba con todo su corazón. Pero lamentablemente, su felicidad no pudo ser eterna…

…

¿Cómo todo acabo en tan solo tres meses?

¿Cómo su felicidad pudo acabar así?

¿Cómo todo siendo tan bello y hermoso… se vino abajo en tan poco tiempo?

…

– Hikari, entiéndeme. –Pedía frustrado el Takaishi, ante la actitud de su esposa.

– ¡No Takeru, no puedo entenderte! –Dijo firmemente, la ahora señora Takaishi. – ¿Cómo pretendes que entienda algo como esto? ¡Es inaudito! –Mientras con enojo, se cruzaba de brazos.

– Pues lo siento entonces, Hikari… –Pronuncio débilmente, con pesadez el rubio. – Pero ya tome una decisión. –Dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba las manos contra su pantalón.

– ¿D-de qué hablas Takeru? –Pregunto temerosa la mujer, casi al borde del llanto.

– Que me voy Hikari. Te amo… –la miro un momento a los ojos, con determinación– pero ya lo decidí….

…  
…

No había podido impedir su partida, no importo cuanto le rogó y suplico, Takeru jamás cedió. Y al día siguiente, él se fue… se despidió de ella y se fue.

Por eso, ella también había tomado la decisión de irse, no lo soportaba. No soportaba el mirar a cualquier lado y recordarlo, por que sí, Takeru había dejado su huella en todo lugar. Ya fuera en la estación de trenes; donde cada mañana la esperaba, el parque, la mayoría de las heladerías de Odaiba, los centros deportivos, en todo estaba su huella, su marca… su presencia y eso simplemente no lo podía soportar.

Se fue, ella también simplemente se fue, pero ella con el fin de escapar de sus recuerdos. De su dolor al haberlo dejado ir… al haberlo perdido.

Pero aún así, después de tantos años, ella volvió. Regreso a Odaiba, a enfrentar su pasado.

Y ahora, allí se encontraba ella. De pie, admirando el lugar donde lo vio por última vez… el lugar donde le dijo adiós al hombre que más amo y amará en toda su vida.

Al hombre que dejo una gran huella en su corazón, una huella que nadie a podido borrar y que jamás lo harán.

Por que ella jamás lo borrará de su memoria, ni de su corazón.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla derecha.

– Oh, Takeru… si supieras que aún te sigo amando, que jamás te pude olvidar. –Susurro con dolor, mientras llevaba su mirada, hacia el cielo. – Aún a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo estarás?

Más lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de la oji-rubí, que ella ni siquiera intento contener.

– Lamento tanto el haberme ido así, aún cuando te prometí que me quedaría en Odaiba y seguiría con mi vida… Pero tu huella estaba en todas partes, no, tu huella aún sigue en todas partes…

Siguió hablándole al vacío, mientras se limpiaba con calma las lágrimas.

– Pero es tiempo de continuar ¿no? –Se animo, mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Sí, era momento de seguir, de continuar con su vida y dejar el pasado atrás, aún por más doloroso que fuese. Ella seguiría, seguiría por él, por el amor que le tenía, ella saldría adelante.

_Solo por ti Takeru, solo por ti._

* * *

**¡Waaah! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Takeruuuuuuu! xD **

**Jajaja bueno, dejo mi drama para agradecer sus comentarios (o3o)/**

**Miau:** Gracias, y si, me ha ido bien, en lo que cabe xD Que bien que no haya cambiado, por un momento pensé que en lugar de mejorar iba empeorando u.u pero ya veo que no :D Jajaja lo bueno xD pero no nos vendría mal un gemelo de Takeru e.e kukuku... Jajaja pues si, se nos fue :'( perdón por eso, pero no se, fue lo que salio de mi imaginación y me gusto :3 Claro, secuestralo si quieres, solo me lo regresas para seguir con la historia xD

Gracias :D Intentare ordenar mejor mis tareas para escribir más y traerles más pronto los capítulos :D ¡Nos vemos y gracias por el review!

**Takari121: **¡Gracias! Es bueno estar de vuelta xD Jajaja te entiendo, eso es lo que quería lograr que se quedaran O.O Jujuju, pues aquí esta, haber que te pareció :D Que bien que tengas los clinex a la mano, que yo ya acabe los míos x'D

**¡Nos vemos! Y gracias por dejar tu review :D**

**Como me dijeron que no me pudieron encontrar, les dejo el link de facebook ;D www. facebook alejandra. antonio. 921**

**Agradezco que aún lean mi historia :D Y pronto les traeré el próximo capitulo... que aún no he hecho, así que no habrá adelanto hoy u.u solo les podre dejar el titulo del siguiente cap. que es...**

_"Inocente"_

**¡Hagan sus apuestas! xD**

* * *

_**Omake.**_

– Te amo y siempre te amaré. –Pronuncio con calma y una reconfortante paz. Mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y con delicadeza propia de una dama; con los dedos de su mano derecha, detallaba las letras doradas, escritas en una pequeña placa.

"_Takeru Takaishi  
1992-20XX  
Querido hijo, hermano, amigo, esposo…_

– ¡Mamá, mira a Takeru, me esta molestando! –Gritaba desde lo lejos, un pequeño niño castaño, de ojos color chocolate, de no más de 6 años.

Acompañado, de otro niño muy similar a él, solo que de cabellos rubios y ojos azules; que corría a la par suya, siendo acompañados por dos bellos ángeles digimon; Angewomon y Angemon.

– ¡Perdón por la tardanza, Hikari! –Se disculpaba, la digimon ángel, al estar más cerca de la mujer.

– Pero nos encontramos con varios digimons en el camino, que estaban causando problemas y nos tuvimos que detener. –Explicaba con calma, el otro digimon. – Pero aquí están tus hijos, sanos y salvos.

– Muchas gracias Angewomon, Angemon. –Agradeció, mientras abrazaba a sus hijos.

– Mamá… –llamó el pequeño rubio– ¿volveremos a Tokio?

La mujer negó, mientras revolvía las cabelleras de sus hijos.

– No TK, nos quedaremos aquí… en el lugar donde hay más huellas de tu padre –Pronunció con dulzura, y un toque de tristeza. – Y aquí, esta la más importante de todas.

– El lugar donde esta papá… ¿Verdad mami? –Pregunto el castaño, mientras veía la lapida que llevaba inscrito el nombre de su padre, aquel al que jamás pudo ver, pero que aún así amaba.

– Así es…

…_Y padre.  
Siempre recordado, por su valentía  
y por jamás perder las esperanzas  
aún en el momento más critico…_

_**Odaiba y el mundo, están en deuda con él.**_

– Es hora de que vayamos a casa… –Dijo, después de haber estado un tiempo admirando la tumba y que los ángeles —mucho más Angemon— contarán a los niños, diferentes historias sobre el Takaishi. – Bien, vamos pequeños. –La castaña comenzó a caminar, pero de un momento al otro, paro al ver que sus hijos no la seguían.

Los dos gemelos se miraron entre sí, como asegurándose de que él otro pensara lo mismo. Con cautela los niños, caminaron alrededor, poniéndose cada uno en cada lado de la lapida. Lentamente y al mismo tiempo, los dos se agacharon y pusieron sus manos en la lapida, como si estuvieran abrazando a alguien. Para después susurrar al unisonó.

– Te amamos papá, gracias por la vida que nos diste… Regresaremos pronto y hablaremos.

– _Estarías orgulloso de tus hijos, Takeru… _–Pensó, con una sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
